Secrets hidden in the past
by the-girl-alone-in-the-corner
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Bella for some time now and the dreams she has been having lately are not helping her confusion at all. She moves to Forks with Charlie-her guardian, and there she meets the mysterious Cullen's. Will she get answers or just more questions?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them**

**This is my first story so**** comments and constructive criticism is appreciated**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_"Isabella"_

_A little girl hiding in a corner inside an empty room, put a hand over her mouth to stop any sounds from escaping her closed lips when she heard her name being called._

_"Isabella, I'm going to find you, you know I always do" _

_A male voice called to her, she didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling_

_"Not this time Felix" She called back and realizing her mistake the girl, known as Isabella, quickly put her hand over her mouth and waited to see if Felix had been close enough to pinpoint her location._

_"BOO"_

_"AHH," The girl yells, turns around and points an accusing finger towards a laughing Felix_

_"Don't do that, it's not cool" She says with an adorable pout_

_"I'm sorry" he managed to say trough his laughter, after he calmed down some what she asked him a question that she had been wondering the answer to_

_"How come you and Dem always find me so easily? The others never find me so quickly when we play"_

_"That is because Felix and I are your protectors and we'll always be able to find you,"_

_A third person said while entering the room, he had black shoulder-length hair and an olive complexion like Felix, and Isabella just pouted and crossed her arms in front off her, with her nose up in the air._

_"I think she is upset with us," Felix said to the newcomer named Demetri_

_"I think you are right, how about we let her stay here while we go and have some of the delicious ice-cream I just bought" Demetri said with a mischievous smirk and winked at Felix who just smiled back._

_Isabella turned around in a flash and her loose brown curly locks flying in her face for a second before she brushed them away with her hand, before glaring at both of them_

_"You guys don't even eat ice-cream"_

_"You are right, would you like some instead, if you are not to upset with us that is?" Felix questioned with a small smile_

_"You are forgiven, bring on the ice-cream" she said with a smile and jumped up into Demetris awaiting arms_

_"So all we have to do is to give you some ice-cream and we're forgiven?" This time it was Demetri who asked Isabella_

_"Of course, didn't you know goodies are the way to a child's heart"_

_Isabella answered with a huge smile on her adorable face and pointed out the door with her finger and said_

_"Of to the kitchen"_

_With a smile on their faces Demetri and Felix started running towards their destination with a giggling Isabella on Demetris back_

_

* * *

_

_  
_I suddenly opened my eyes and I was back in my room, wide-awake at 5 in the morning.

"Just great" I said out loud to myself, got out of bed and walked to my suitcase that I knew all my toiletries were kept and a pair of underwear after I decided to take a shower to pass the time and think.

I had been hoping that these dreams I had been having lately would stop at the change off scenery, I just moved to Forks this weekend that was the reason all off my clothes and stuff were still in suitcases.

I must have lost track of the time thinking about my most resent dream because next thing I know Charlie, my foster dad, was calling my name from outside the bathroom door.

"What is it?" I called through the bathroom door while drying myself

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school right about now?" he answered

"Yeah, I'll be right out" I said while putting on my underwear and drying my hair

"Ok, I have to go now so, I guess I'll see you tonight then"

"Bye" I called out then went to work on my hair, I decided to leave it down today then went to my room, and started searching for something to wear in another suitcase that I brought with me, and found a pair of skinny jeans, a light pink tank top and a hoodie.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat, and made a mental note to go shopping after school.

"SCHOOL" I yelled, looked at the clock and ran out the door and into my 'new' truck, grateful that I managed to remember my bag in my hurry and to put on my shoes, and drove as fast as I could to the school.

When I got to the school more than half of the cars already there were as old and rusty as mine was, except too cars a Volvo and a jeep, and that made me a little less self-conscious.

I searched for the administration office and found it easily enough, I walked in and walked towards the desk, were a middle aged woman was sitting

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for my schedule"

"Swan, Swan, Swan, ah here you are, this is your schedule and this is a map of the school, now take these slips and have your teachers sign them and bring them to me at the end of the day, ok"

"Ok, thanks" I said as I turned around and headed off to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them**

* * *

As I was walking to my English class was located, I kept thinking that this school a) didn't get new students that often b) the students were nosy or c) both of the above, I was leaning towards option c. Ever since I stepped out of the registration office people had been staring at me and gossiping about me, trying to find the most outrageous reason for me moving from the sunny and warm Phoenix to the cold and wet town of Forks before someone would actually come up to me and ask. Although the truth wasn't nearly as interesting as the stories these people were coming up with, I moved here because I felt as though I didn't belong there, like I was supposed to be somewhere else. I still feel as though I'm supposed to be somewhere else but it's not as bad as before.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a boy with glasses and Asian features walked right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Eric, you're the new girl Isabella right?"

"Yeah, that's me, and it's Bella actually" I answered barely even looking at him before I looked back at my schedule, trying to memorize it.

"Well, do you need any help getting to the rest off your classes?" He asked hopefully

"Um," I said trying to find a reason to get out of this "I wouldn't want to be a bother" Was the best I could come up with, I may not like him but I can't be rude to other people with out a good reason.

"No problem, don't worry, let me see your schedule," He said as he reached for it and got it before I could take it away.

"Ohh, we only have first period English together, to bad right," He said with the disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Yeah," I said trying to hide my relief.

"Well maybe we ca-"

"BBBBRRRRRIIINNNGGGG"

'Saved by the bell' I thought to my self.

"We better get inside the classroom" I said

"Yeah," He said as he followed behind me inside and took a seat in the front row.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new"

I said to the teacher

"I'm Mr. Berty"

"Yes, well you can take a seat, umm," He paused while looking around the room

'Please let me sit alone, please let me sit alone' I chanted in my head not wanting to be interviewed for gossip through the lesson.

"In the back corner, over there" I turned and looked to were his finger was pointing and was relived to see two empty seats.

"Okay" I said as I turned and was about to head to my seat when I remembered the slips.

"I almost forgot you're supposed to sign this" he quickly took the slip and signed it then told me to sit down.

"Class quiet and sit down," he said and instantly the rest off the class shut up, I was surprised they listened right away, I'm guessing he was one off those majorly strict teachers, perfect.

"Now miss Swan I don't know what you were reading in your old school put here we are working on with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, you have at least heard about it, haven't you?" Mr. Berty said,

"Actually sir, it's one of my favorites," I answered shyly

"That's wonderful, then you wont have any problems keeping up with the rest of the class will you?"

"No sir, no problem at all"

"Okay class today we are going to read pages-"

I blocked out the teacher's voice because I already knew the book by heart and started to draw in my notebook.

I was startled from my drawing by the bell ringing and I packed my bag and was out of the room in an instant trying to avoid meeting another guy like Eric.

As I walked into my government class I noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet so I took a seat in the back corner, again, and got my notebook up and started flipping through it.

Every time I that I would dream a dream about those strange people after I woke up I would draw the people in it, but every time I try to draw the little girls face it's like there's this black fog that's hiding it from me and it is so frustrating.

I eventually gave up trying to remember it and looked up and still no teacher so I got my iPod out of my bag and started listening to 'The End' by Simple Plan.

When the bell rang signaling the end of this period I got my bag and headed to trig.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan"

"I'm Mr. Varner"

"Could you sign this," I said when I handed him the slip.

"Um where am I sitting?" I asked hoping that I would be as lucky as I was in English

"Take a seat next to miss Stanley,"

'Darn' I thought and turned around and saw a brown haired girl near the back holding her hand up with an empty seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica" she introduced herself with a smile after I reached her and sat down.

"Bella" I said and then listened to what the teacher was saying only to find out I had already done this.

'Either this school is behind or I'm smarter than I thought' I thought to my self while easily doing the equations up on the tablet.

After five minutes had past I was starting to think that I was safe from being questioned.

"So why did you moved to Forks?" Jessica asked and I mentally groaned 'I totally jinxed myself'

"Personal reasons" I said hoping that she would leave it at that.

"Oh, what kind of personal reasons" she asked and I was sure that she would not stop until she had at least some gossip to spread around the school. So I thought of a reason that might be believable.

"My mom remarried and I wanted to give her some time alone with her new husband"

That should ease her gossip thirst for a little while at least, even though what I told her was complete bullshit. Now way was I telling the truth to, most likely with my luck, the school's gossip source. Luckily the teacher saved me from answering another question.

"Miss Stanley, what is the answer the first equation?"

"Um," I looked down at her paper and saw that she had been writing her name but with a different last name 'Who's Newton?" I wondered

"Miss Stanley I would appreciate that you would actually do the work assigned instead of gossiping for once" Mr. Varner said clearly annoyed with her.

"Miss Swan do you know the answer?"

"Yeah it's 34"

"That is correct, now Mr. Harris what is the answer to the second one?"

"Um, 12"

"That is correct now-"

He was interrupted by the bell ringing signaling the end of the class.

"That's the end of the lesson I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said then went to sort some papers on his desk.

I went to look at my schedule and saw I had Spanish next and instead of going to the class I went to the administration office.

"Hi, miss Cope, um I was wondering if I could take Italian instead of Spanish?" I said as sweetly and innocently as I could so there would be more off a chance of me being allowed to switch.

"I think there are some openings but can I ask why?"

"I used to take Italian in my old school and I wanted to continue my studies of the language"

"Aright I'll see what I ca do, wait here for one moment" She said as she turned around and walked in the back.

"Alright here is your new schedule and the teacher knows you are coming"

"Thank you" I said and headed of to room 248.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all the people who have alerted or faved my story or just read it, I honestly was not expecting it and I really appreciate it and I'll try to update as fast as I can but I don't know when that will be

Hope you enjoy :)

p.s. the underlined words are in Italian, I don't speak Italian so it was easier to just underline them instead of translating every word

* * *

I found room 248 easily enough and knocked on the door.

"Entrare" a voice called from inside the classroom.

I entered the room and felt the blush spread across my face instantly when the whole class looked at me.

"Buongiorno, you must be Isabella" I woman in her thirties greeted me; she had short light brow hair and a kind smile. 'She seems nice'

"Yeah"

"I'm Mrs. Williams, you can take a seat anywhere you like"

"Thank you" I said and went to take a seat in the back.

"Okay class today we are going to be doing individual assignments, then when everyone is done with those or the time for doing it is up I will put you into groups of two and you are expected to have a discussion in Italian," She explained

'This should be easy enough' I thought.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Some girl with blond hair and freckles asked

"It doesn't matter what you talk about as long as it is in Italian, alright, now I'm going to hand out the first assignment"

When she got to me, she didn't put the assignment down right away but waited for me to look up.

"Isabella, have you studied Italian before or are you a beginner?"

"I used to take lessons at my old school"

"That's good, so you won't have any problems keeping up, will you"

"No, none at all"

"Good" She gave me another smile then put the assignment down in front of me

'This is going to be easy' I thought after I looked it over then took my pencil and started, I finished it after fifteen minutes and raised my hand.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I actually just finished"

"Really, let me have a quick look" She took my assignment and flipped through it then looked at me surprised.

"These are all correct as far as I can tell," Then she said more to herself then me "I think I know just who to pare you up with for the second assignment," she then looked up from the paper and gave me yet another smile

'She sure likes to smile a lot' I thought then she said "you can do what you want while you wait for the others to finish"

"Okay" I said then went in my backpack and got my iPod out off my bag and just put it on shuffle but made sure that it wasn't set to loud so I would be able to hear when we were going to do our next assignment.

···········Thirty minute's later···········

"Alright times up hand your assignments over to me, and then I will put you in groups of two" she said and more than half off the class got up to hand over their assignments.

"Alright, Jimmy you move over to Corbin, Jenny you move over to Cassie, and Bella you move over to Jasper," I just blocked her voice out after I heard were I was supposed to go and looked over to were she had pointed and saw a guy sitting alone in the other back corner alone, looking miserable and in pain. I got my stuff and got up to move over to him at the same time the other students were getting up, I noticed he was looking at me strangely like he was expecting me to do something or for something to happen, what that something was I have no idea.

As I sat next to him I noticed he was still looking at me with that strange look, after I took my seat I when suddenly got goose bumps on the back of my neck and looked at the other girls in the room and noticed they were all glaring at me. ' I guess they wanted to be paired with him, can't say I blame them though' he was quite handsome, with his honey blond hair and golden eyes, which was a very strange color to see in a person's eyes, he was muscular but lean.

To bad he didn't appeal to me in that way, also I got the feeling that he wasn't single with the way he was ignoring all the ogling teenage girls in the room, or he could be gay.

"Hi" I said to him when I noticed he wasn't going to say anything and I had finished my inspection of him.

"Hi" he said back and kept on looking at me like he was expecting something to happen or I just had something on my face, I think the later is more likely with me being me and all.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said

"Okay" I muttered, I was starting to think that he wasn't very social or talkative for that matter. After a little while of silence the teacher came to our table.

"Why do I not hear any talking from you two?"

"We can't decide what to talk about"

"You're new right, why don't you get to know each other better, become friends" she said as she walked to another table with yet another smile.

"Her constant cheerfulness is starting to get on my nerves, is she always like that?"

"Most of the time"

"Am I ever going to get a proper response from you, preferably longer than five words"

"That depends on your definition on proper responses" and then I saw his lips move a little bit upwards before he said, "That were eight words"

And I couldn't contain the slight laughter that escaped and immediately put my hand over my mouth before the rest of the class looked our way and I said

"Nice one, now what should we talk about for, lets see, the next fifteen minutes?" I questioned and didn't get an answer just a shrug of the shoulders so I just decided ask him about something I had been wondering the answer to.

"Oh, I know, what's your girlfriends name" I asked with a slight smile wondering what he was going to say.

"Her names Ali- wait how did you know I had a girlfriend" he asked surprised though he hid it well.

"I didn't, I had my suspicion it was either you had a girlfriend or you were gay with the way you ignore all the lust filled looks being sent your way"

"Well I'm not gay, and her names Alice" And I could see the love he had for her with the way his eyes brightened by the mere mention of her.

"What's she like?"

"Well I must say this is refreshing"

"What is?"

"That a girl is asking me about my girlfriend instead of trying to seduce me"

"I can understand that that might get old, but don't worry you don't appeal to me in that way"

"What was you question?"

"What's Alice like?"

"Well..."

And that was how we spent the next fifteen minutes talking about his family and every time he would try to turn the conversation around I would just have to mention Alice and he would forget what he had asked my or was about to ask me.

"Aright all of you have been great in today's lesson, I'll see you later" Mrs. Williams said after the bell rang.

"It's weird, I usually don't open up or talk to people outside of my family, but it's so easy to talk to you2

"I kind of already got the idea that you weren't all that social when I first met you"

"See you later Jasper, it was nice talking to you" I called behind me as I was leaving the classroom.

"Same here"

As I was walking towards my locker I turned around the corner and bumped into a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you"

"It's okay, I'm Mike you're Isabella right"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you let me walk you to lunch as sorry for you walking into me"

"Um" 'I guess it can't hurt' I thought to my self

"Sure, let me just get my lunch money in my locker"

"That's okay I'll pay for you"

"That's really not necess-"

"No problem at all, let's go," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me in the direction of the cafeteria.

'Oh joy, I've got myself a puppy' was the thought running through my head as I was looking down while being dragged by Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, it wasn't the plan. I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story and favored me and put my story on story alert :***

**as always Twilight is not mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer,**

**constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mike it's really not necessary for you to pay, I'm not that hungry" I said as we were nearing the lunch line and I was still trying to get away from the puppy, as I had decided to name him in my head, who had yet to remove his arm from my shoulder despite my obvious discomfort and the fact that everyone was watching us.

"No problem, I totally want to" he answered with what I'm guessing was supposed to be a charming smile but ended up being far from it.

"So what do you want?" He asked me, and I looked over my options.

"An apple is fine" I answered while turning to look over the lunchroom checking to see if a lot of people were still watching us.

"That's our table over there" Mike said while pointing over to an almost full table practically in the middle of the lunchroom.

'Oh joy, could I possibly attract any more attention to myself' I sarcastically thought.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A boy sitting at the table called as we were sitting down, and of course the puppy dragged me down to sit next to him.

I got pulled from my inner self-pitying by the puppy saying 'hi' to the people sitting at the table, and I realized that I had already met two of the people sitting there, Eric and Jessica.

"Guys this is Isabella, the new girl"

'Like he needed to add that last part' I thought before doing the polite thing and saying 'hi' to everybody.

"Hi, I'm Angela" A girl with light brown hair and eyes to match, said with a smile. 'She seems nice' I thought

"Hi again Bella" Jessica said obviously happy with the attention that is being directed at their table, though I could also see the hidden jealousy at the attention I was getting from the puppy, whose hand was finally removed from my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Ben" A guy with black hair and dark brown eyes introduced him self.

"I'm Lauren" A girl with long hair and green eyes

"Tyler's the name" A boy tanner than the rest with brown hair and eyes introduced him self followed by a wink in my direction and a glare from Lauren.

"Hi Bella" Eric said, not looking up from writing in his notebook.

"So Bella, when did you come here? How do you like it and how different is Forks to you old home? And-"

"Slow down Jess, you don't have to hear her life story in under a minute" Mike said with a laugh, which caused the people at the table to laugh and Jessica to blush.

"I actually just moved here over the weekend, I haven't really seen a lot of the town so I can't really say how different it is to Phoenix, beside the obvious size and temperature difference" I said answering Jessica's questions.

"Wait, you're from Phoenix, shouldn't you be like, really tan?" Lauren said with a smirk, happy that she found something to criticize about me, not that I cared.

"It's a skin problem, can't get a tan, the most I get is a burn"

"Hey Bella, I don't mean to be nosy, but I was wondering why you moved here?" Angela asked "It seemed so sudden, I mean first the chief moves here alone and then you come a week later"

"No one thought he had a kid, he just showed up and we had a new chief of police" Tyler added

'I guess it's story time again' I sigh to my self

"Ch-My dad got tired of city life and wanted to move to a smaller place, he applied here and got the job, his grandparents used to own the house we live in so it already had furniture, so we didn't need to add a lot of things. And I didn't move here at the same time as him because I was still undecided about moving and living with my dad"

"Oh, ok" Angela and Jessica said simultaneously

"So, Bella, you doing anything tonight" Tyler asked me, which earned me another glare from Lauren who had been pretending that I wasn't here.

"Un-packing and studying I guess"

"Well we were planning on hanging out tonight, I was wondering if you would like to join us" Now he was the one receiving an glare from both Lauren and Mike.

"Can't sorry"

"That's ok, next time, right"

"Sure"

"So, Jess, what do you think of my new top" Lauren asked and I was quite happy that the attention was no longer centered on me. As I was looking around the lunchroom I noticed Jasper sitting next to a small petite girl with short hair and I presumed that she was Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. As I looked at the rest of the table I noticed a set of golden eyes watching me, almost glaring, and I immediately looked away.

"What is you next class Bella"

"Um, it's Biology"

"With?"

"Mr. Banner"

"Sweet, you have the same class as me, Jess and Angie"

"Cool" I said trying to hid my disappointment at spending more time with the puppy following me around and Jessica questioning me.

"We should head to class, we wouldn't want to be late" Angela said while getting up. I got up after her and followed her out of the lunchroom.

"Hey Angela"

"What is it?" She asked sweetly

"The people sitting in the corner alone, those were the Cullen's right?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering why someone always seem to be staring at them"

"Besides their obvious inhuman good looks, their…. different I suppose would be the best explanation I can give you"

"How so?"

"Well, they don't eat a lot, they keep to them selves and give of this non-approach vibe, and also it's weird how they're not all related, yet they have the same golden eye color" Angela said "Why are you asking about them?"

"Just curious, Jasper for example, is quite nice once you get past the, as you called it, non-approach vibe they give of"

"You talked to Jasper? When?"

"It was an assignment in a class we have together, we were partnered up and had to have a conversation in Italian"

"You really are something" Angela said with a smile and a little laugh

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's your first day here and you have managed to succeed where almost every girl in this school has failed, you talked to a Cullen boy, and you have got many of the high school male population pining for you" she said with a laugh.

"I'm glad I can amuse you, cause the attention sure as hell doesn't amuse me, I hate being the center of attention and that is all I seem to be here"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but you better not tell Jess about your encounter with Jasper"

"Why? Not that I would"

"She is one of the Cullen boys fan girl and the fact that you actually talked to one, plus the fact that Mike, the guy she happens to adore, is after you"

"The joys of being Isabella Swan" I said sarcastically.

"Lighten up, it's not the end of the world, just think happy thoughts, in a few days you won't be the center of attention" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her as she went to take her assigned seat and I went to talk to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Isabella"

"Ah yes, Isabella, nice to meet you I'm Mr. Banner" he introduced him self

"You to, could you sign this" I said as I handed him the slip.

"Here you go and there is an empty seat next to Mr. Cullen, you can sit there"

"Ok" I said as I turned around and started walking to my seat and the thought that popped into my head as I saw Edward Cullen properly and up close for the first time was 'Damn'.


End file.
